


Covered

by JustaLittleBit3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Alec Lightwood, Evil Magnus Bane, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Magic AU, Manipulation, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Rape, References to Drugs, Revenge, Running Away, Sad Ending, rare magic, touched starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaLittleBit3/pseuds/JustaLittleBit3
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a wanted murderer, while Magnus Bane is a well known drug dealer and prostitute.Both men are wanted by powerful people, hell, they are powerful people, but what if that's what brings them closer?They learn about each others past, and make their future.Dark Magic au
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means meant for children, just a warning. There will be sensitive topics including, rape, suicide, abuse, murder, cursing, and torture.
> 
> Also, this is my first work so it might not be perfect. 
> 
> Just so that everything makes sense, there is magic in the story, but it is rare for people to have it.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy!

Alec watched as the red liquid slowly dripped from the victims fingers. He smirked as he cut into their arm again, and relished the sound of their scream echoing against the dark room.

He sighed as the man's shaking hands. The blood wasn't making it into the bowl he had set out, frustrating Alec. Suddenly he felt impatient, holding the man's arm in place. Alec needed to feel the magic flowing through him, making him strong, making him powerful and frightening. He loved the feeling of people's shaking gaze as he tore them to shreds with the wave of a hand.

He held the man's arm down and Alec started to grin madly at the whimpers coming from the tied up man. He looked them man in the eye, held up the knife like he had a million times before, and stabbed right through the man's arm while holding his unblinking gaze.

Alec giggled crazily as the blood poured from the wound. He knew this wasn't normal, he knew that normal people didn't kidnap people just to collect their blood. He knew the magic that he was born with was considered a curse to other people, hell if he was a little more sane he would hate that he has to use blood to make his damn magic work, but he could only find joy from his 'curse'.

He wanted to hurt people, he does hurt people. The only reason he doesn't have a home or a family is because he needed to watch other people pain, he needed to cause people pain. 

Alec knew from experience that he couldn't live with out harming others.

Alec liked that he needed to kill people.


	2. Unwanted Mentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is on the run again, when he hears a familiar name and makes a quick stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, not too late if I do say so myself.
> 
> The chapter warnings were in the first chapter, so lets get on with it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec pulled his bag closer to himself while keeping his head low. He couldn't risk getting seen, especially while the police were very invested in looking for him. It has been a week and three days since he ended the life of his last victim. He didn't need blood, in fact a majority of his bag was filled with three jars of blood, and the rest with a few outfits just in case he makes a mess. 

He was starting to get impatient though, he was wanted, so in order to not be put into prison he needed to lay low for a while. He hated this, but it was true. 

He walked cautiously through the large crowds of people. He was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, and he didn't know what could happen while he was here. He knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't help it as the thoughts circled his head. He thought of how someone would look at him and shout, "That's Alec Lightwood!" as the police officers surrounded him. He thought of his bag spilling and the jars of blood splattering onto the glittering sidewalk, and people looking at him with horror as he's forced to run away. 

God, he was terrified, but it all came with the job. The job that kept him living for most of his life. 

He finally broke out of his thoughts when the name 'Jace' hung in the air. Alec swung his head side-to-side looking for the voice that mentioned his supposed-to-be-dead adopted brother. 

His eye caught a handsome man with a deep voice and mysterious green eyes. He sounded like he knew something about his brother, and normally this was never a good thing. 

The last person who talked about his brother was a teenager who was talking about how great Jace would be in bed. It was safe to say the kid went missing about 25 minutes later. 

Alec sauntered over to the man with a calm expression on his face. He couldn't help but look the man up and down again, he was gorgeous. Although, Alec knew he had to be careful around anyone that he wasn't familiar with. 

He stopped when he was in front of the man. He was looking at Alec with a strange look on his face. "Alec Lightwood, I've heard good things about you." 

Alec was shocked, how did he know his name? His real name no less, not a fake one he used as an excuse to look normal.

Alec felt like he was being hit with a bag of bricks, they knew who his brother was, and even though his brother probably hates him he would do anything to protect him. His so called 'job' was dangerous to anyone who knew him. They could be threatened, killed for revenge, tortured, anything.

This was a trick, the man knew his weak spots and he was going to use them against him. He was going to make Alec feel scared and hopeless, just the thought made Alec want to rip the man's insides out. Admittedly, his gut's would most likely look as good as the rest of him, but Alec wasn't going to say this out loud.

The man sighed at Alec's far away expression and suddenly looked Alec in the eye, and Alec may or may not have blushed a bit. "I'll tell ya what," the man suddenly said with a slightly Irish accent "I won't touch a hair on your family's pretty little head's if you come with me."

Alec suddenly stopped adoring the man's features and glared at him. "What are you going to do to me?" Alec said in a hushed tone. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm taking you to a friend who wants to meet you. Your famous after all, your gonna have fans" Alec was shocked by this, he was a murderer for god's sake, who would want to meet him?

Alec was suddenly afraid for himself. He didn't know what this person wanted from him, and they had power over Jace. Who knew what they would do to him. Theories flew around his head when he realized, he didn't know where he was about to be taken to.

"Where are you taking me?" Alec was worried for the answer, but he needed to know.

"Sorry, classified, but I can tell ya who your going to be taken to."

The man stopped for a second and Alec held his breath, he was terrified and yet, he needed to know. He hated being in the dark about anything.

"Who?"

"Magnus Bane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec was really extra gay in this chapter, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
